kuroshitsujifandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Bardroy
Bardroy, apelidado de Bard (バルド, Barudo), é o chef da família Phantomhive. Aparência Bardroy é um americano''Kuroshitsuji'' mangá; Capítulo 33, página 32 Com cabelo loiro e olhos cor de turquesa. Na maior parte do tempo, ele tem um cigarro pendendo de sua boca e óculos de proteção pendurados no seu pescoço. Ele normalmente veste-se em roupas de cozinheiro, incluindo um longo avental branco. Personalidade Como os outros criados da família Phantomhive, Bardroy alimenta um grande respeito e medo de Sebastian Michaelis. Ele também é extremamente leal a Ciel Phantomhive, e faz o seu melhor para agradá-lo. Bardroy sempre fica animado quanto a ser apto a ajudar, e trabalha duro na tentativa de ser útil. Ele cozinha com um lança-chamas ou maçarico, o que normalmente resulta em explosões e desastres. Uma vez que ele esteva em guerra antes de Sebastian encontrá-lo, ele muitas vezes apressa as coisas implementando métodos rápidos para cozinhar tão rapidamente quanto for possível.Kuroshitsuji mangá; Capítulo 33 Sebastian afirmou que ele é um idiota, cuja culinária resulta em 80% carvão e 20% pratos quebrados.Kuroshitsuji mangá; Capítulo 5, página 16 Quando Ciel e Sebastian não estão por perto, Bardroy encarrega-se dos outros servos até certo ponto, por exemplo, foi ele que, emitiu ordens para o ataque contra os membros de primeira linha do Circo Arca de Noé.Kuroshitsuji mangá; Capítulo 33 História Muito pouco é sabido sobre o seu passado, exceto que ele é um americano que esteve envolvido numa guerra desconhecida.Kuroshitsuji mangá; Capítulo 33, página 33 No anime, esta informação é expandida a incluir que ele era um sargento em um exército, com habilidades de planejamento, mira e luta excepcionais. Após uma batalha particularmente ruim, onde ele foi o único sobrevivente, Sebastian abordou-o e ofereceu a ele um trabalho na mansão Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji anime; Episódio 21 Como resultado destas experiências, mesmo depois de ter sido recrutado por Sebastian, ele costuma guardar armas de alta potência em mãos e coloca as coisas em termos de guerra, por exemplo, quando ele chamou alguns ratos de "inimigos", a mansão de "campo de batalha," e a caça para pegá-los de "combate".Kuroshitsuji mangá; Capítulo 3, página 6 Não se sabe exatamente por que ele escolheu trabalhar para Ciel Phantomhive. Enredo Arco do Sequestro Bardroy tenta preparar a refeição para o jantar do convidado de Ciel, que acaba ficando tudo queimado, forçando Sebastian a encontrar um plano alternativo. Quando dada uma tarefa específica e cuidadosamente ordenada por Sebastian, ele é capaz de ser útil e salvar o jantar daquela noite.Kuroshitsuji mangá; Capítulo 1 Arco de Jack, o Estripador Muitos meses após o incidente de Jack, o Estripador, Francis Midford e Elizabeth Midford fazem uma visita a mansão Phantomhive. Quando Frances, Elizabeth, Ciel, e Sebastian saem para a floresta, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, e Finnian preparam uma festa de aniversário surpresa para Ciel. Arco da Competição de Caril :Em construção. Curiosidades * Além de seu amor por cozinhar e pela guerra, Bardroy se orgulha da sua capacidade de reparar eletrônicos.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, página 4 * Em The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World, Bardroy menciona que ele tem uma sobrinha que não vê há muito tempo, dizendo que ela parece Ciel, que está com vestido rosa.Kuroshitsuji OVA, The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World * Ele tem medo de cobras. Quando Snake e suas cobras aparecem, ele repetidas vezes se escondeu atrás de Finnian.Kuroshitsuji mangá; Capítulo 51, página 5-6 Referências Navegação en:Baldroy de:Baldroy pl:Baldroy ru:Бардрой es:Baldroy fr:Bardroy it:Baldroy Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Arco do Sequestro Categoria:Arco de Jack, o Estripador Categoria:Arco da Competição de Curry